Masks
When performing at live concerts, recording new songs, talking in interviews, making music videos, or just simply walking around town, the members of Hollywood Undead wear masks 'on their faces. The reason why they wear masks is because they want to cover up their identity, but then they thought back on the idea later because it wasn't easy performing while wearing them, either because of discomfort or it wasn't easy to hear them singing. Each members' mask has its own design. For every next album, the masks have been updated. Sometimes they'll wear masks with the cut out mouths Designs 'Non-recording album (2005-2006) Deuce Deuce's mask in 2006 was grey, with blue tear-like lines coming out of the eyes, and pink duct tape on the mouth. He said that it was just 2 of his favourite colours. Charlie Scene Charlie wore a used Del Taco bag as a mask in 2006, with holes for eyes and his sunglasses. He didn't like it so much because it wasn't comfortable, so he changed it later in time (see below). Funny Man Funny's 2006 mask was basic black. J-Dog J-Dog's mask back in 2006 was white, with blood out of the eyes and a 1 dollar bill on the mouth, and the blood was on the dollar. There were also butterflies around the mask. Johnny 3 Tears Johnny's 2006 mask was black, white, and had red board-like lines on it. Da Kurlzz Kurlzz's mask in 2006 was basic white. He's also wore a white mask that only covers around his eyes. Shady Jeff Shady Jeff only wore either a black or red bandana with sunglasses. 'Swan Songs and Desperate Measures (2007-2009)' NOTE: When Desperate Measures came out, Charlie and J changed their masks a little Deuce Deuce's 2008 mask was basically the same, but with a less distressed style. Charlie Scene During Swan Songs Charlie wore a black bandana, a black cap hat, and his sunglasses in 2008. It has a white city style drawing on it and "Charles P. Scene" written across it. His hat said "LA" on it. During Desperate Measures Charlie's bandana said "Charlie Scene" on it instead. Funny Man Funny wore a black mask with 3 dots on his right side, and the word "FM" on the other, written in yellow. J-Dog During Swan Songs, J-Dog's mask was basically the same, but without the butterflies. During Desperate Measures the dollar bill on it didn't have blood on it. Johnny 3 Tears Johnny's mask was blue, with a white 3 on his left side and butterflies on his right side. There was a big black butterfly on his right eye, and orange butterflies near it. Da Kurlzz Kurlzz's mask had a smiley face on his right side and an angry face on his other. A black line splits them apart. 'American Tragedy (2010-2012)' Danny Danny's mask is metallic gold with a black cross on the left eye. Before he became a true member, and was just filling in for Deuce for a while, he wore a gold mask with a black splatter on it. Charlie Scene Charlie's current mask is the same style, but the colours are inverted, it says "Charlie Scene" rather than "Charles P. Scene," and his hat says "HU" for Hollywood Undead. Funny Man Funny seems to wear something made of mesh over his entire head. On the mesh fabric is an ironed badge that has a screaming skull with a knife on it and the word "undead" on the top. J-Dog J's mask is similar to his old masks. His current one has less blood, and the blood is darker and burnt. Around the blood can light up. It has the butterflies around it again. The dollar bill is a 2 dollar bill, with a special face on it. Johnny 3 Tears Johnny's mask is also similar to his other one. The butterfly is lined more. The 3 on it is bigger and lights up. Da Kurlzz Kurlzz's mask is somewhat similar. The faces are switched around (smile on the left and angry on the right). The angry side has red arteries that light up. The line that splits it is white, and it also lights up. 'Notes From The Underground (2012-present)' Danny Danny's mask is similar to his old mask. It's still metallic gold. The cross is made of bullets. The cross appears to be inverted. There's also a darkening splatter around the cross. Charlie Scene Charlie's mask is almost the exact same as the one from Swan Songs and Desperate Measures; a black bandana with white buildings, LA, and Charlie Scene on it. His hoddie is diffrent though. Funny Man Funny Man's mask looks much like a the mask of a Luchador (Mexican wrestler). It is black with a silver face. It's a cloth mask like his previous one. J-Dog J's mask has a big difference, but still looks like the other masks he's had. His mask is white just like the other ones. The mask still has the glowing burn marks the eyes. The big difference is that his mask now looks like a gas mask with oxygen filters on it. There is no real dollar bill on the mask; instead it's just a dollar sign. His mask now has an illuminati pyramid on his forehead. Under the illuminati pyramid you can read Hollywood Undead instead of '' Novus Ordo Seclorum''. The mask lights up at the blood and oxygen tanks. Johnny 3 Tears Johnny's mask has a medium difference to his old masks as well, but still looks like them. It is blue all over again. The 3 is white and large like his previous mask (the American Tragedy one), and it's possible it lights up again. The big difference is that his mask is cracked everywhere and the large butterfly is orange. His mask lights up at the butterfly and the 3. Da Kurlzz Kurlzz's mask has an extremely big difference, a bigger difference than the rest of the masks, yet still similar. The mask is still half-and-half. What makes it so different is that his left side of the mask is white, and right side is red and evil. The red and white is supposed to resemble being half angel and half devil. There's less of a smile and frown. The mask lights up.